Know Your Heroes
by ClimatingTheChange
Summary: Have you guys ever wanted more in depth knowledge of your favorite heroes' past time activities or unknown trivia, stuff not shown to the public? Well, jump right in here with me, to get to Know Your Heroes! (Crossover?... eh, not really.)
1. Izuku

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a neat little idea that I had all of the sudden, don't know if I'll make it into a full fledged series or prompts, but I will definitely consider it depending on the reception.**

 **Don't know if this count as crossover, but fuck it.**

 **Rated T for obvious reasons.**

* * *

 **Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

The words echoes throughout the empty room lit up by rotating light fixtures. On the epicenter, a fidgety green haired student sat on chair, a nervous grin plastered on his lips.

 **Midoriya Izuku...**

 **Dyes his hair green.**

"E-Excuse m-m-me?!" Izuku blurted out. "That doesn't make any sense, th-this is my n-natural color, I... I-I don't think I a-agreed o-on this when I signed the paper..."

 **Midoriya Izuku...**

 **Can't read.**

"W-W-What, no! Th-That's not true, I just wasn't expecting this. How could that be true, I w-wouldn't have entered U.A if I didn't. W-Where are you g-getting this i-information!?"

 **Midoriya Izuku...**

 **Owns all of All Might's official merchandise.**

"Oh, W-Well... maybe there is some truth to that, but I wouldn't technically say all of it-"

 **Including the body pillows.**

"N-N-N-No, _nononononono_ , that is NOT true at all! I'm n-not even old e-e-enough t-t-to get those..."

 **But given the chance, he'd invest in them.**

"No, I wouldn't! Th-The thought nev-v-v-ver even cr-crossed my m-m-mind!"

 **Now you know...**

 **Midoriya Izuku.**

"Wait, h-hold on! How can someone kn-kn-know me at all from that?! Does the school know about this?... Hello? Sir, are you still there?"


	2. Katsuki

**Know your heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

"Huh?!" a head of spiky blonde hair spun around in a contempt snarl, chair creaking under the sudden motion. "The fuck's going on? Who's there? Come outta hiding, you fucking coward!"

 **Bakugo Katsuki...**

 **He is deathly afraid of the dark.**

"What did you say, you bastard?!" thin veins throbbed in his eyes, fire crackling on his palms. "You take that back _right fucking now_! I ain't afraid of _shit_!"

 **Bakugo Katsuki...**

 **His favorite TV show is "Adventures of the Little Koala".**

" _Go to hell_! I fuckin' hate that kid shit! Who the fuck told you that?! Was it that idiot Deku?! He's got a lotta fucking nerve... I'll rip out his guts through his shitty teeth!"

 **Bakugo Katsuki-**

" _Fuck no_ , you're not getting off that easy! I fucking dare you to talk again!" minuscule explosions erupted from his hand, leaving trails of smoke in the air. "C'mon! Make my _goddamn day!_ "

 **Will do...**

"Just try it, ya cocky shit stain...!"

 **Bakugo Katsuki...**

"..."

 **...**

"Well! I'm waiting for it, you prick!"

 **...sucks-**

" _That's fuckin' it!_ I've had it up to here with you, you coward!" he blew his seat off as he stood. "Who the fuck's been telling you this bullcrap?! Tell me so I can _kick their ass_!"

 **Your mother.**

" _AAAAAAAAAAH!_ "

 **Now you know...**

 **Bakugo Katsuki.**

" _DIE FUCKER!_ "


	3. Ochaco

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

Round browns eyes perked up at the disembodied voice, the girl giving an innocent, bright smile with a tilted head.

 **Uraraka Ochaco...**

 **Thinks the Earth is flat.**

"The Earth is _what_? I never thought about the planet like that, why would you say that? I-Is it because of my quirk...?"

 **Uraraka Ochaco...**

 **Steals money from the elderly.**

"Stealing?! I-I-I've never done something so mean in my whole life. Just thinking about it makes me feel so bad..."

 **Uraraka Ochaco...**

 **Have you no shame?**

"But I don't steal! And the Earth is round, I can prove it!"

 **Whatever you say, thief...**

She pouted. "I'm desperate for cash, but not by _that_ much..." she muttered under her breath. "Why would I even do that? I'm supposed to be a hero..."

 **Uraraka Ochaco...**

 **...is homeless.**

"WHAAAAT?!" Ochaco blushed profusely in frustration as she began to float away.

 **Ah...**

 **That explains everything!  
**

"No, it doesn't! I have a home! I'm paying for it! _I have money!_ "

 **Now you know...**

 **Uraraka Ochaco.**

"No, they don't!"

 **Of course they do.**

"But all you said was not true, at all! How can anyone believe this?! This is all wrong! No wonder Deku-kun left quivering out of here! Did you lie about him too?!"

 **Have a safe flight!**

"No! I am not done with you, mister!"

* * *

 **PSA: The author of this story does not believe that all homeless people are thieving flat-earthers, and is entirely aware that such a thing is an egregious insult to homeless folk.**


	4. Tenya

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

The tall boy straightened his back and nudged his glasses across the bridge of his nose, his poise emanating professionalism as he dutifully sat.

 **Iida Tenya...**

 **...is actually a cyborg.**

"Well, that sounds absolutely ridiculous. Where could you have possibly gotten that idea?"

 **Don't lie...**

 **How would you explain your robot legs?**

"These," Iida pulled up a pant leg, showing his engines. "are not 'robot legs', you can see they are, in fact, the mutation of my quirk, called 'Engine'. It was passed down in my family from generation to generation, with my brother, my father, and my father's father inheriting variants of the same quirk, and I was fortunate enough to be born with-"

 **Snoresville...!**

"Wha-huh?!" his mannerism ended abruptly. "Why, how rude!"

 **Iida Tenya...**

 **He wears girl's underwear.**

"Nonsense! This has to be the work of a rapscallion! Perhaps I'm being - what do Kaminari and Mineta call it again... - pranked, I believe?"

 **Oh my, I read that wrong...**

 **Sorry for the mess up.**

"I accept your apology. For a minute I was hesitant about all of this, thank goodness I was wrong..."

 **Iida Tenya...**

 **He is _currently_ wearing girl's underwear*.**

"That's even worse than before! You must be reading that wrong, so I'm pleading you try once more! Please!"

 **No, I read it right this time...**

 **Notice the asterisk?**

"How can that be?! That's so wrong, I can't even begin to describe it!"

 **Now you know...**

 **Iida Tenya.**

"For the last time, I do not do any of those things!"

 **Don't worry, boy...**

 **There is nothing to be ashamed of.**

"This cannot be faculty approved! That is impossible! I demand to know who's responsible for the spreading of such misinformation immediately! Hey, what are you doing?! Don't fade to black when I'm tal-"


	5. Eijirou and Narrator

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

The excitable student flashed a toothy smile as he gazed up at the narration, barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

 **Kirishima Eijirou...**

 **He owns a dog named "Princess Toots".**

"Actually, I don't have a dog, or any pet at all. Sure wish I did though. That doesn't sound like a manly name either, but hey, I'll use it if it fits!"

 **... ok...**

 **Kirishima Eijirou...**

 **His favorite pizza topping is whipped cream.**

"Hehe, yeah, that's true,"

 **Kirish-...**

 **Wait, it is?**

"Oh yeah, it's pretty good, don't knock till you try it, man! It's like dinner and dessert at the same time, the best of two worlds!"

 **... dinner and...**

 **Anyways...**

"Sure, keep going, I like this game,"

 **...Kirishima Eijirou...**

 **Um... Eh, he- thinks that, I-Uh...**

"Don't worry, how about I get a turn while you think of things? Sound good?"

 **Y-...**

 **Your turn?**

"Weird Voice-san... he likes to pick his nose while narrating,"

 **Hang on, I don't think you know how this works...**

"Weird Voice-san... he once swallowed a whole fence,"

 **N-no, I'm certain I lack the stature to-**

 **This feels familiar...**

"Weird Voice-san... dreams about growing a pair of wings,"

 **... I mean, don't we all?**

 **Can you at least stop saying I have a weird voice?**

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I go too far? I didn't know, I just thought this was the game, you know,"

 **...**

"..."

 **...**

"... are you okay?"

 **...**

 **Just go back to class...**

"Okay..." Eijirou stood up from his seat, head held up. "Whoever you are, I'd like to do this again, if you don't mind," he said happily, exiting the room.

 **Well...**

 **That couldn't have gone any worse.**


	6. Shouto

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

"Hmm?" heterochromia eyes cast over the rotating lights as the student awaited patiently on the chair. "That voice... I feel like I've heard it before,"

 **Todoroki Shouto...**

 **Thinks having only one color eyes is lame.**

"I do? I don't think I've ever expressed my thoughts on that... Doesn't sound like something I'd say,"

 **Todoroki Shouto...**

 **His nickname is "Peppermint Patty".**

"This is the first time I've heard of that name," Todoroki pondered in thought. "Then again... I pretty much ignored everyone in middle school. Still, that sounds particularly odd,"

 **Todoroki Shouto...**

 **Eats his own ice.**

"Perhaps. Who's to say my younger self wasn't curious about my quirk? I wouldn't be surprised, in all honesty,"

 **...** **This isn't the reception I was hoping for.**

 **I might have to turn this up a notch...**

"You do realize I can hear you-"

 **TODOROKI SHOUTO...**

"...Alright."

 **He is a mama's boy.**

"Mmhmm."

 **Todoroki Shouto...**

 **He's a conspiracy theorist.**

"..."

 **He loves to rub peanut butter on his nipples!**

Todoroki cocked a brow.

 **He... He does... He...**

 **HE JUST REALLY SUCKS AT LIVING!**

"..."

 **I...I'm...**

 **Out of... breath...**

"I noticed,"

 **...huuuuuh...**

 **...huuuuuh...**

"Am I supposed to laugh?"

 **No...**

 **You were... supposed to... defend... yourself...**

"Why would I need to defend myself against petty affronts? That seems counter intuitive, doesn't it?"

 **I can't believe... this happened again...**

 **Now you know Todoroki Shouto.**

"Whatever you say, sir," without another word, he stood up and walked out of the room with a blank visage.

 **Am I...**

 **Am I _really_ running out of ideas already?**

 **Oh well...**

 **The show must go on.**


	7. Asui (Narrator EXPOSED!)

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

" _Kero,_ " the sea green hair bopped with a tilt of her head, a thin tongue tip poking out her lips as she stared vacantly at nothing in particular.

 **Asui Tsuyu...**

 **Still writes letter to Santa Claus.**

"..." she blinked.

 **Asui Tsuyu...**

 **Wants to break into people's houses with her quirk.**

"..."

 **Asui Tsuyu...**

 **She takes tongue baths and lies to her parents about it.**

"..."

 **"No, mom and dad, I swear"...**

 **"It's just my new shampoo."**

"..."

 **... Asui Tsuyu...**

 **Um, Asui? Can you hear me?... Is this thing working?**

"Yes, I can hear you just fine. What's the problem?"

 **Oh, that's good I guess, it's just...**

 **You... aren't saying anything.**

Asui poked her lower lip with a finger, before shrugging nonchalantly.

 **Don't you want to, you know...**

 **Say something about it?**

"Why?"

 **I mean, unless you _did_ do all of those things...**

 **You certainly aren't denying these claims.**

"Why?"

 **I... I'm not sure.**

 **I can't possibly answer that on your behalf.**

"I thought that was why you kept talking?"

 **Wha-I... Oh, hohoho, no...**

 **I'm not falling for that again.**

"Again? As in, you already did this before? With who?"

 **...**

 **Asui Tsuyu-**

"Now that I think about, Midoriya-chan and Ochaco-chan were kind of more insecure in the past few days. And that was about the same time they were called out here. Was that because of you sir? Who are you anyways?"

 **... *Sweat dropped*...**

 **I'd like to remain anonymous.**

"I'm going to tell Principal Nedzu-sama about this."

 **NO NO, DON'T!**

 **I-I mean, no, y-y-you can't...**

"Why not?"

 **Because...**

 **This entire project was approved personally by your principal, so reporting it won't do anything to stop it. Yeah...**

"..."

 **...**

 _ **'Oh god, please don't see through my bluff,'**_

"Ok then," Asui said as she could've sworn the voice sighed. "I'm still telling someone about this,"

 **Sure, go for it...**

 **Now you know, Asui Tsuyu.**

"Does Aizawa-sensei knows what's going on here?"

 **... Oh great, she's gone!**

 **My goodness, that's strike number three. I can't keep going on like this.**

 **Am I losing my edge? So quickly? That can't be.**

 **I need to pick myself back up again. I need something... something... more...**

 **Hmm... perhaps a helping hand would be the best course of action?**

 **Hey... Yes... And I know just the right person!**


	8. Mina

Woah, I don't think I've ever been here before! What is this place?

 **Ah, Kirishima, perfect timing! Welcome.**

Oh hey, didn't see you there. What are you doing here, sir? This isn't your office.

 **I'm aware, young Kirishima, but do tell me; do I sound familiar to you?**

Well, duh! Of course you do, you're my P-

 **No no, not that. I meant as in recent interactions... Possibly involving a game of sorts...**

Hmm... you're gonna have to be more specific than that, sir.

 **... You called me "Weird Voice-san"...**

... Oh, Oh! That was you? Uh... Oh... Sorry about that...

 **Ah! Water under the bridge! Besides, that's what voice changers are for.**

Phew! I'm glad I'm not in trouble. But why did you call me here again?

 **You see, I was wondering, and reject my proposal if you so wish, if you like to partake in assisting me in this little game I put you through with your other classmates?**

Really?! You think I got the chops for it?

 **Why, yes I do! You seemed like a natural when it was your turn! Even though there aren't supposed to be turns...**

Alright, yeah, I'll do it!

 **Fantastic, because our next vict- contender has just come in.**

Let me see...

Um, sir... I-I don't think I can do this one.

 **Your mood changed rather fast. What's on your mind?**

It's just... I don't feel comfortable making fun of... her. Not after everything she's done for me.

 **Is that so, huh? Hmmm...**

 **Tell you what; for now, I'll let you simply spectate the game, while you pay attention to see how a pro does it. That sound okay to you?**

Yeah... I guess I can do that.

 **Brilliant. Remember to take notes, this may be pertinent for tests.**

Wait, seriously?!

 **If I feel like it.**

* * *

 **Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

The girl in pink complexion hummed a soft melody as she sat down, kicking her legs and bopping her head in tune with the rhythm, barely able to hear the disembodied voice through the speakers.

 **Ashido Mina...**

 **She is an icon...**

"Oh, shucks, you're just saying that-"

 **An icon for baby diapers.**

"Okay! Now I know you're just saying that! I have never done anything like that, ever!"

 **"Is your pink baby melting away hundreds of dollars worth of diapers?"**

"I was a _baby!_ I couldn't control any of that! And I'll have you know I stopped after I turned two!"

 **Congratulations for you...**

 **Little Demon.**

Ashido gasped. "That is _not_ my name, and that is insensitive and hateful! How would you feel if I made fun of you?"

 **Sure...**

 **Go right ahead.**

"Well, you're... y-you... your... uh... maybe you're..." she pouted. "You're mean!"

 **Hahahaha...**

 **You got me, Little Demon.**

Ashido crossed her arms on her chest. "Shut up! It's harder than it looks,"

 **Ashido Mina...**

 **Thinks she is** **_so much_ better than the producers of "Know Your Heroes".**

"W-What?! N-N-No, I don't! I'm sure you're all very competent workers, but I don't even know any of you! Please stop lying!"

 **Now you know...**

 **Ashido Mina.**

"No they dont!"

 **Yes they do.**

"No, they don't!"

 **Yes, they do.**

"But I've never been on TV before! Sorta wish I did though..."

 **Good luck with your film roles!**

"I'm training to be a hero, not a movie star! _Gah,_ this is so unfair!"

* * *

 **See? That wasn't so hard, was it?**

No, it wasn't, but that was kinda mean.

 **Oh pish posh, no need to worry. It's all a silly pretend game, haha!**

A-Are you sure? Like, you were only saying those things as a joke?

 **Possibly, yes. In the cases I do correctly assume by accident, I assure you it is mere coincidence.**

... Nothing more?

 **Nothing more.**

Okay... Okay. I think I'm ready for whoever's next!

 **Splendid! Now, this next friend of yours is quite crafty, so do be creative.**

Can do!


	9. Momo

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

A pony-tailed waved a hand in a polite greeting, though she sat alone in the flashily lit and colorful room.

 **Yaoyorozu Momo...**

 _ **Hemde fergahdoda doopididoo, heheheh.**_

"Um... excuse me? I...I don't think I caught any of that. It sounded sort of gibberish to me. Did your microphone happen to malfunction?"

 **Oh my goodness...**

 **Did you hear that?**

I sure did.

"W-What is going on here...?"

Yaoyorozu Momo...

Is a Japanese Puritan!

" _W-W-What?!_ N-No! I-I didn't mean it in that manner! I completely respect every single person of all ethnic groups, genders or nationalities, I swear!"

 **...**

...

"Hello? Are you two still there?"

 **Yes, is this the police?...**

 **I'd like to report a violently offensive crime.**

"Crime?! I, I-I said I was sorry! I didn't want to offend anyone, why would I ever do that?! Please, listen!"

We will be there right away, sir!...

The criminal scum shall see to the blind justice of the law.

"I'm a criminal?! That can't be! I can't be a criminal, I've studied and trained so hard to be hero! Oh no, what will everyone think of me? They won't look at me the same way again!"

Where is she?!

 **She's right there officer...**

 **She's barricaded the door behind her. Please stop her!**

"Wait! No I didn't!" hard knocks rapped on the faraway door as sirens blared on the other side, surprising her. "That wasn't me! I've been framed! Please, this is getting dangerous!"

 **Now you know...**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo.**

"This isn't me! I've never does anything bad in my life! Well, maybe I did, but not to this extent!" another harsh force crashed the door. Yaoyorozu yelped as she ran away as far as possible.

 **Uh Oh, she's giving chase.**

"Quit lying!"


	10. Yuga

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

"Oh, hold on I'm not ready yet!" the flamboyant student adjusted his hair before striking a pose, fanning a hand over his features. "Alright, now I'm ready. Be sure to catch my good side."

 **Aoyama Yuga...**

 **His favorite food is good ol' fashioned, fully american, sloppy joes.**

"Oh my, absolutely not! That's so... not beautiful~,"

Hold on, it is?!

Oh man, Aoyama you shoulda told me, I can make a mean-

 **Hey!**

 **What are you doing...?**

What? I was talking about my-

 **That's the problem...**

 **Don't blow your cover!**

...Oh right...

Sorry...

"Hmm?" Aoyama perked his head up. "Am I interrupting anything?"

 **Aoyama Yuga...**

"Oh. Marvelous then! Don't forget my best side profile this time,"

Licks the ground he steps on...

"Goodness gracious, how horrid! How could you say such a thing~?"

 _Was that good...?_

 _ **Yes, but don't interrupt me, okay...?**_

 _Ok..._

The flamboyant boy blinked wordlessly.

Aoyama Yuga...

Wishes he was better than everyone...

"Slander! All lies and slander! The simple thought of upstaging my fellow peers revolts me to no end! I only want to be equal to all my friends, and for them to see that~!"

 **Oh...**

 **We understand.**

Yeah...

Totally...

"Ah, what relief that brings me!"

 **Aoyama Yuga...**

 **Wants to be a lowlife.**

"Gasp~"

 **Just like everyone else!**

" _Noooooooooo~!_ " Aoyama brought a hand to his forehead, graciously, before fainting daintily off the chair, posing as his form touched the floor.

 _Wait..._

Did I just insult myself?

 **Now you know...**

 **Aoyama Yuga.**


	11. Denki

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

A smirk was plastered across the excitable boy's cheeks, a light twinkle sprinkling from his eyelashes like sparks of electricity as the hue of his hair.

 **Kaminari Denki...**

"Hey there! What's up?" he waved at nothing in particular.

 **...has obviously never heard of "manners" in his whole life.**

"Ah, hehe, sorry. Got carried away,"

Denki Kaminari-

"Hold on, that voice sounds familiar..." he scratched his chin in thought.

My god...

So rude!

"Crap, I forgot! I-I apologize, that was-" Kaminari whimpered

 **Young man, have you no respect for your elders?!**

But were not ol- OW! I mean, yeah...

What's the matter with you...?

"C-Come on, man, I-I was just trying to-"

 **Well, apparently...**

 **Denki Kaminari hates old people!**

The nerve!

" _Gah!_ Where the hell did that come from?! That's so untrue!"

 **I bet you and your friend Ochaco have plenty to talk about...**

"Please believe me, I don't- Wait, Ochaco?"

Wait, Ocha- OW! What did I do now?!

"Ok, I definitely recognize that voice now. Don't know anyone in my school who sounds as manly and cool as you, voice-on-the-roof dude,"

You...

You really think I sound manly...?

 _ **Shit! Kirishima is screwing my show over! Think, you stupid animal! THINK!**_

 **You cried during the end of term exams!**

"..." Kaminari looked absolutely horrified, his thought coming to a standstill. "How do you..."

...

You did?

"N-No! That's a lie! I would never cry because of something that dumb!" in a frustrated huff, his blushing cheeks puffed.

 **Now you know...**

 **Denki Kaminari.**

"Shut up! No they don't! Hey, why's the room going dark?"

 **What did I tell you last time?!**

Please forgive me! When he complimented me-

 **Ah, nevermind what I said, I can't get angry at you. I've been where you are now before.**

You... have? I didn't take for... that.

 **Mmhmm, words of praise can get to you so easily, you know. How adorable you look, with your snazzy tuxedo that perfectly compliment your shoes, how your scar gives you character, especially coming from complete strangers... those were the days.**

 **It doesn't matter. Just be careful next time to not get caught up in your emotions.**

Thank you so much, sir...

And well, if I had a say in it sir, your fur looks pristine today. Whatever you're using, keep at it!

 **Thank you, Kirishima. Remind me to give you extra marks on future essays. In privacy, of course.**

"Aww, this is actually kinda heartwarming,"

 **Go back to class, Kaminari.**

"But... I can't see anything."

 **Use your quirk.**

A moment later, a sparkling light appeared briefly in the center of the room. "Oh right. Hehe, thanks!" with that, the smiling boy got up and away from the chair and onto the exit.

"OW!"

 _Directly_ onto the exit.


	12. Minoru

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

The chair seemed devoid of any life sat upon it as the spotlight shined brightly on top of it.

There's... no one there.

Is something up with the guest?

 **There shouldn't be...**

 **I'm sure I called him in advance days ago. Where could he be?**

Maybe they caught traffic on the way here?

 **Kirishima, how can there be traffic _inside_ the school?**

You never know, sir.

"I'm here! I'm here!" a pair of small waved erratically on the spotlight's outline. Kirishima lowered the light to take a gander at the purple bubble headed midget standing on the chair on the tip of his toes. "Hey! Mineta Minoru, at your beck and call!"

 **Oh, were you here the whole time?**

"Yeah."

 **Really...?**

 **Even as me speaking, you are quite-**

 **Nono... must be patient.**

"I don't like where this is going..." Mineta squinted at the disembodied voice, his toes shaking as they struggled to maintain with his feather weight.

 **Mineta Minoru-**

"That's me!"

 **... Mineta Minoru...**

"Yep, definitely me."

 **... Mineta...**

 **... Minoru...**

"Uh, yeah. That's my name, don't wear it out," Mineta really didn't like where this was going.

 **... What _can_ be said about Mineta Minoru?**

Oh Oh! I know! He's short-

Hang on... I'd be insulting you too, sir.

"I'm not short..." Mineta's fingers fidgeted in nervousness. "M-My mom says I'm a big boy!"

 **He looks like...**

 **A strength enhancement user slapped his face as a child?**

"WHAT?!"

 **No, physical anecdotes don't sit well with me...**

 **They're too easy.**

"I'm... too easy... to make fun of?"

How about...

His hero outfit is a diaper!

"It's supposed to be a bowl! A _bowl! FOR GRAPES!_ "

 **No, I'm certain he hears it plenty from others.**

"This is the first time someone said it! Is that what everyone thinks?!"

 **We should aim more at his insecurities, cut deep into the tissue.**

I see what you're saying...

But what is he insecure abou- he's naked.

 **Come again?**

"MY BOY PARTS ARE NOT SMALL! I'M A LATE BLOOMER!" the little tore off his school outfit as tears flowed out of his eyes like cataracts, exposing his bare figure to the only two other people in the room.

The silence was deafening.

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Mineta croaked the words out. "Say something, I BEG OF YOU!"

I...

I don't think I should...

 **Put your clothes on.**

" _NEVER!_ " Mineta burst out of the spotlight and out the door, his clothes sweeping near the chair, discarded. The only noise being made were the wails of a deeply broken child.

... Will I be arrested for this...?

 **No...**

 **But I might be.**


	13. Kyoka

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

The punk looking girl seemed unfazed by the rather invasive voice, occupying her boredom by twirling the longs plugs of her literal ear jacks.

Jiro Kyoka...

Her favourite genre of music is country remixes.

Jiro spared a glance upward in a snarl. "Ew." she said, before returning to her ear jacks.

 **Jiro Kyoka...**

 **Her childhood crush was Johnny Cash.**

"Oh god, he sounds so lame... I don't know who he is..." her expression molded into utter disgust. "Whoever the hell is telling you this has it out for me, I can tell,"

 **Jiro Kyoka...**

 **She almost can't resist smooching her friend, Kaminari Denki.**

 _Muah muah muah!_

 _Oh Kaminari-kun, you're so cute 'n' sexy~!_

"... So this is how it's gonna go down, huh?" she fetched her phone from her pocket, the black guitar cover flipping as she pursued the screen. "Three can play at this game,"

 **Don't tell me you're joining too-**

Loud, heavy metal drums and riffs blared through Jiro's phone as she held a victorious grin, her head slightly bobbing in sync with incomprehensible gibberish the leading vocalist screamed.

 **... I was expecting much worse.**

This song is overpowering us, sir! We can't talk over this!

What're gonna do?!

 **Remain calm, Kirishima. Fortunately for me, I've learned from my mistakes.**

What?!

 **Just play close attention, young man!**

 **I've brought visual medium!**

... What?!

 **JUST LOOK!**

At his commanding bark, a projected descended from the ceiling behind Jiro, who was too entranced in the music to noitce. It sprung to life with a push of a button from far off, projections of a female toddler appearing on the wall Jiro faced, catching her attention.

"What the?!" the blush on her cheeks intensified tenfold, spreading across her whole face as she recognized the little baby in the photos, the one sleeping soundly and grasping for dear life at a pink stuffed unicorn, smile as wide as it was doltish. She paused her music. "Where did you get this?!"

 **Jiro Kyoka...**

 **At four months old.**

"Okay! I was only a baby, I didn't know what I was doing, alright?! I dropped the stupid thing when I was two!" another picture popped up, displaying a much older Jiro still holding onto the same stuffed unicorn. " _GAH!_ "

 **Jiro Kyoka...**

 **At five years old.**

"I-I-I-I put this dumb photos somewhere private, how did you even find this?!"

 **I didn't.**

"..." one more photo popped up, showing bawling her eyes out as her stuffed unicorn lay face down on the carpet. "Not this one..."

 **Jiro Kyoka...**

 **Thinking her little plushy passed away.**

"I'm outta here." without another word, Jiro put her hands up as she exited the room.

 **Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to Mr. Snuggly Bottom...?**

"Nope. Out." she increased her pace.

 **Now you know...**

 **Jiro Kyoka.**

Aww, I wanted to see more...

* * *

 **We would like to thank our sponsors, Jiro Kyoka's parents, for assisting us with todays episode. They have truly shown us that musicians and heroes are one in the same. Make sure to be respectful to your fellow musicians out there, viewers!**

I know I am!

Your 'Guitar-cakes' were delicious by the way, Jiro-sama! Thanks for the batch!


	14. Fumikage

**Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

"... Too bright..." the bird headed student with his arms crossed on his chest murmured, squinting as the glimmering disco lights flashed throughout the room. "What a mad banquet of... lightness,"

 **Tokoyami Fumikage...**

 **He hasn't preened his feathers in years.**

"I may have bird-like mutations, but I'm not a full fledged bird," Tokoyami assuredly stated. "And I don't like the insinuations..."

Tokoyami Fumikage...

He's jealous of his own shadow.

"Dark Shadow and I have a camaraderie from years of training and understanding."

" _Yeah, so why are you guys being so mean?!_ " Dark Shadow poked his head out Tokoyami's school uniform, a sad expression upon the ripples of darkness. A bird head nodded in agreement.

That wasn't what I was-

 **Oh my gooodness...**

 **Do you see this, youngling...?**

Wha- Oh! Why yes...

A two-for-one special...

" _Oh no... did I make this worse..._ _?_ " Dark Shadow looked almost about to burst in tears.

"Dark Shadow, it's okay. Don't let them get to you."

 **Tokoyami Fumikage AND Dark Shadow-**

"-Are really cool guys that don't deserve to be laughed at." A feminine voice in the more darkened area interrupted the booming, obnoxious voices. "Especially not by creeps like you,"

Creeps?!

 **What the... I can't see anyone there...**

 **Hagakure-chan, it's not your turn yet, what are you doing-**

'Hagakure' suddenly gained a miriad of colors through her form, mostly in a green tint, revealing a bemused Asui Tsuyu with her hands on her hips.

" _Ah! Tsuyu-chan!"_ Dark Shadow warped to Tsuyu's bosom, cradling on the warmth.

"Ah! Asu- uh, Tsuyu-chan! You know these people?"

"No, but I know what they're going to say," Tsuyu approached the gawking bird, grasping her large hand with his normal sized one, causing a blush to appear radiating off his black feathers. "I won't allow it."

Hey, we were just having fun!

 **No no...**

 **Let them go.**

Huh?

She huffed, an expression that Tokoyami thought precious. "Lets go," she pulled her close friend with her. Without a word of protest, Tokoyami let Tsuyu lead him out of the flashy room s Dark Shadow remained attached to her chest, inwardly promising to make up for the burdens he brought on her.

... What was that all about?

 **That girl...**

 **She scares me.**

...

I can see that.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you know that this story and "Willfully Nocturnal" exist in the same universe?**

 **Neither did I.**


	15. Toru

**Know your Heroes, Know your He-**

 **Hold on... Just so I'm not mistaken...**

 **Can you turn visible?**

"Not that I'm aware of," the floating set of clothes said, a sleeve levitating a ways away from where the head was supposed to be. "Oh! But I can totally do this one thing I learned-"

 **Fantastic! Let us proceed then.**

"Hey, I was gonna tell a story!"

 **Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes, Know your Heroes...**

The set of clothes gasped sharply. "Is that me?"

 **Hagakure Toru...**

"It is!" she excitedly waved her sleeves.

 **She boasts her hero status to her friends outside school...**

"Whaaaat? Come on, that's so mean-spirited and ugly,"

 **Hagakure Toru...**

 **... thinks her friends are ugly...**

"No way! I can tell you right now, there is not a single friend of mine that is below a 7 out of 10," she stated in a matter most serious. "At their worst, even!"

 **Is that so...**

Even Mineta-

"Not a single friend of mine!"

... woah...

And I thought we were mean at first...

 **She's doing our job for us...**

 **If only he were here...**

"No, stop that!" she pointed her accusing sleeve at thin air. "What if someone else made fun of you? Would you like that?"

Wouldn't be the first time I think...

"What was that?!"

 **He said..  
**

 **Hagakure Toru...**

 **Loves to make funny faces when her friends aren't looking...**

"Oh c'mon! How can you even believe that? You two can't even see my face,"

And sometimes when they're looking too...

"Okay, this is a bunch of bologna!" Hagakure stood up angrily, stomping away from the conversation.

 **Language, missy.**

"Lick my shoes! Have a nice day, creeps!"

 ** _'Again with the creeps...'_**

 **Now you know...**

 **Hagakure Toru _._**

Hey, asking for a friend but...

Where's Kirishima on that scale?

"7!"

Aww...


End file.
